


On We March

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel first move as a new God is to free Lucifer from Hell ... but why ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On We March

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 6.

 Castiel knew he wasn't facing Sam Winchester anymore.     
  
He knew the minute those dark brown eyes stared at him that Sam was dead, he had killed him. There used to be shades of green in those same eyes, those eyes used to stare at Dean and him with concern, softness and love. Now they were just dark brown and looking at him like he didn't even exist, looking through him like he was just a white blank page of an open book.     
  
For a few seconds, Castiel wondered how his own eyes looked now. The answer was simple, they looked as dead as Sam's. Dark blue, no light in them, just pain, sorrow, madness and power. Castiel frowned, choosing to focus only on his brother in front of him. Sam Winchester was dead and his big brother Lucifer, was facing him. And Lucifer was glowing, making Sam look beautiful in the most sinful way. Of course, Sam was already beautiful, but now he was just an empty vessel for the world’s most beautiful creature. And through Sam's face, Lucifer was showing his own face to the world, making small cracks inside of Sam so he could invade him.     
  
Castiel knew the white suit was Lucifer's idea, just like the red rose he had in his front pocket. As red as his lips, the lips of Sam Winchester, the lips of the devil. Those lips were turned into a smirk, and the smirk was Lucifer's and Lucifer's only. Just like the laugh he had, looking at Castiel. A laugh without any joy in it, the laugh of one of the last archangels. Probably the last. Michael was still in the cage. Gabriel and Raphael were dead. God was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer had won.     
  
Except that Castiel was there, facing him. In the same battlefield the devil had perished months ago, in the same cemetery, they were facing each other, from a long distance. The devil and the new so called God. They ceased to be angels a long time ago. Monsters. Beautiful and mad monsters. They both knew it. Lucifer was called many names so he knew. Castiel had the souls whispering inside of him so he knew.     
  
"Castiel … We meet again. And yet … I'm not surprised."     
  
It was Sam’s voice, the same and yet so different. There was something in it, something wicked, something twisted and reptilian in it. It slid all along Castiel's spine. The last time they saw each other, Castiel had shivered, because yes, he was afraid of his brother. But not anymore. He wasn't feeling afraid nor did he feel alone. He felt powerful. And not blinking or looking away, he smiled back at his brother. Another empty smile. Oh Jimmy Novak was probably crying in Heaven seeing his body used like this… Really, such a shame no gods were here to save them, just a lonely cemetery and two lost sons.     
  
Lucifer looked at his brother more carefully, like he was studying him. Like he was trying to figure out what happened to Castiel. Life. Life had happened to Castiel. Slow, lonely, and painful life.     
  
"Oh brother you have changed … I'm sorry you had to go through this." he finally said his fingers pointing at Castiel.     
Even in this shape, more powerful than ever, Lucifer still cared for his brother. Of course he cared … It was wrong to think that he was not able to love. He was. Lucifer was nothing but love, every side of it. The hot passionate and burning side, that love which didn't let you sleep, that love that kept you alive. And the other form, the cold one, the empty one, the one sided love for broken hearted people. Lucifer was broken hearted and his brown eyes were shining with so much love for Castiel, it was overwhelming.   
  
But Castiel didn't retreat, he didn't move or speak, he just stared at his brother. Reminding himself that months ago those exact arms and eyes had denied him a hug. A warm embrace, a contact to make him realize that he was still alive, that he was still Cas. He was not anymore. Lucifer took a step towards him, Sam's body moving elegantly and gracefully. It almost seemed like he hadn't moved but the Earth had bent down a little bit. Just for him, just for the devil.    
  
"All alone, all by yourself … Must have been painful. And where's dad? Let me guess … No where to be seen. He does like to play with us like little puppets. Would it be wrong if I say that I still love him? I still love God more than anything."     
  
The last sentence rolled on his tongue, almost like poison. A poison with the most delicious taste and yet, Castiel knew his brother was being honest. The devil couldn't lie, he didn't need to. Especially now that he was in Sam … He took another step to Castiel, slowly reducing the distance between them to … Nothing. What if they crushed against each other? The devil was known to be ice. Would Castiel be fire? Castiel could be a fire powerful enough to stop his brother, not to break him, but just to stop him, he had fire burning his insides. He had millions of fires consuming him.     
  
"But we're not here to chat … Are we? I could still ask you how did you become like this … However I've seen things from my cage, and I had time to think about my next move. And I'm glad you left Michael down there. He's going to see how bad it can get in my kingdom."     
  
Lucifer wasn't smiling anymore, no smile when he was talking about Hell. Hell, he had been the first one to go there. The first time Michael had expelled him. Oh and Lucifer still loved Michael … And just like God, he wanted nothing more but to rip out his heart from his chest and hold it forever. And eat it. And love him. Plain and simple.     
  
They were a few inches apart now and Castiel still hadn't moved, still hadn't talk. He was still waiting for Lucifer to ask to right question. Lucifer folded his arms on his chest, Sam's shoulders moving. His brown eyes were on Castiel, his face seeming suddenly hard. Was he trying to make his little brother break? Or to read his mind? Neither of that would work and Castiel knew it. Prideful? Yes he was, he was as he held Sam's cold glare.     
  
"But that's not the half of it … Right Castiel? You cracked purgatory open, swallowed the souls inside of you without even thinking twice … And then you brought me back? You know why Sam said yes this time? He thought he could save you … That foolish boy thought he could save you. We both now the truth Castiel … "    
  
Lucifer was getting closer and Castiel took a deep breath. He didn't need to but still, he did because he had to recognize the smell coming from his brother. Again, it was Sam's. One hundred percent Sam. Just like the shoulder brushing against his was Sam's, and when Lucifer turned around him, like he was about to eat him, it was Sam. Sam, the most caring person in the world. Dead. Cas, the broken angel and the Winchesters guardian, dead.     
  
"So here's the question Castiel …" Lucifer was right behind him and he leaned to his brother’s ear to whisper those words. "Why did you bring me back?"     
  
His tongue slightly ran across Castiel's ear, their shoulders touching, small contacts and yet, they were well aware of each other's presence. And hearing the question, finally the right question, Castiel allowed himself to smile. It wasn't really a smile, just the hint of one, broken and twisted just like Lucifer's. His brother faced him, waiting for an answer. Waiting for an answer from the god in a trench coat. Why had Castiel freed the devil from Hell ? Why hand him Sam Winchester ? Castiel could do anything now. He could create millions of new lives or destroy humanity in a blink of an eyes, generate a new sun in another galaxy, space or time. He could do anything and yet, his first move had been to give freedom to his brother.     
  
"Every god needs his own devil, right ?"    
  
Lucifer laughed at those words, Sam's eyes glowing as the sound escaped his lips, some hair falling down his face in the process. He stuck them behind Sam's ear, in one slow movement, looking unreal and inhuman for a few seconds. His true form out to the world for a few seconds, glowing where Sam Winchester's soul should have been.     
"You're not my god little Castiel. I only have one Father, I only serve one God."   
  
It was painful and yet so beautiful seeing Sam's face change second by second mirroring Lucifer's emotions. One minute he was laughing, the next his chin was down, a murderous glare on his face. The devil was changing, that was why he was so dangerous. And Castiel was as dangerous as him because he wasn't afraid anymore.     
  
"Is that so ? And where is your so called god ? You said it yourself, he's nowhere to be seen. So serve me."   
"Serve you ? And what for ? You know what I'll do to this planet Castiel, you know I'll murder every single one of those … simple minded and so called beautiful humans."   
Disgust was now on Sam's face and still he looked beautiful. To Castiel, he still was and probably always will be. Even with the devil inside of him.   
 "That's exactly why I don't want you on Earth brother. You must return home. "  
 "Home ? You mean heaven ?"  
 "Yes … I want you to command all the other angels. Michael was known to be the Prince of the Archangels but you are after all the Light Keeper. Your place is among others of your own kind."  
 "You're serious …"    
"Yes."    
  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, Lucifer gauging him. Trying to see how serious the other was. Castiel was determined, he had brought Lucifer back for this one purpose only. And his brother had to obey … Otherwise, things would turn out badly and they would probably break the sky to see who was the most powerful. Castiel clenched his fists, the blue of his eyes getting darker by the minute. He was getting impatient, and yet Time meant nothing for them, nothing because they could twist and bend it as they wish. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, another smile broke Sam's face. He licked his lips as he was about to have the most finest meal, rubbing his hands together, so not Sam-like and yet still so tempting.     
  
"And if the angels don't surrender … You know what I'll do to them Castiel …"  
  
Lucifer whispered his words with excitement, his upper lip shivering from sheer pleasure, his fingers still laced together. Murdering angels, spilling the blood of his own family. All of this in the name of love. Of pure and the greatest love.     
  
"I know. But I don't want you on Earth. You're going to Heaven and you're going to stay there."  
 "Is that so ? And you will stay on Earth … to protect them ? Those humans beings ?"  
 "Yes."    
"Can I ask why ?"  
 "None of your business."     
  
Castiel's glare was now as cold as his big brother’s smile. The lost angel looked as if he were about to kill. Not his brother. Not again. But still. The line between this conversation and fighting was thin. Oh so thin … Just like the sour air they were breathing. But Castiel was firm on the last matter, he was to stay on Earth. Yes to protect the humans and Lucifer, disgust hiding in Sam's features, should have easily seen why.   
  
Why even bother ? Why protect them ? Because someone had to. Their absent father was probably dead somewhere so Castiel thought it was his duty. He knew it was his duty, millions of cries of sorrow and pain were whispering in his ears. The souls. They were happy with Castiel, but the pain … Oh that pain. They wanted that pain to be over, no more bleeding, no more blood, no more "please father, mother, forgive us." Just silence. Not happiness, silence. Castiel guessed his brother could easily read into him, he didn't even need to invade his mind to see that kind of determination in Castiel's dark eyes.     
  
"So …" Lucifer licked his lips one more time, Sam's eyes traveling on Castiel. "Making a deal with the devil are we ?"   
  
Another smile broke Sam's lips as his brother called himself the devil. Lucifer was not the devil and they both knew it. The devil was something created by humans, and human minds only. Something that could explain all the wrong in this world, something hot and sharp like a knife, something afraid of the light and hidden in the dark. Lucifer was not. Oh he was not, in Sam's body, he was glowing.   
  
"You know there's a price to pay little Castiel … Of course I will gladly return to Heaven and … restore order." Lucifer's eyes rose to the sky as he said that, looking at the thick dark clouds upon their heads. He could see right through them, and all the way up … To all the heavens. Part of him had always wanted to go back there, home. Sit on Michael's throne, wear his crown. And if any of his brothers and sisters screamed blasphemy, he would kill them, rip off wings, feed some hellhounds with it and laugh. He was eager for it.     
  
"Are you suggesting that I offer you my soul … brother ?"     
"Of course not ! That would be … boring and technically speaking, you don't have one, you just stole them. A great thief that's what you are little Castiel. But in that case, I'm talking about something else. Let's sweeten the deal."     
Lucifer grabbed Castiel's shoulder, Sam's hand gripping the trench coat tight. Castiel dared to look at the hand, it wasn't a warm embrace, it was something new. He was not used to seeing Sam's body like this, it was new. And when Castiel looked up again at his brother, there was doubt in his eyes. Lucifer sensed it and Sam's face glowed harder than before.     
"What is it that you want, Lucifer ?"     
"Oh something very simple, something that you can easily give to me. Just one tiny thing and I'll be out of your sight. Going back home, to heaven, I'll do as you wish and I'll never come back down … here."   
  
Lucifer eyes left his brother for a few seconds, looking around them. Here, Earth, Lucifer was not going to miss anything. He didn't need this air, or the sky, or the ground underneath his feet. He was above all of that.    
  
"Tell me what you want."   
  
Castiel’s tone was still cold, and he hadn't looked away. Trying to read through his brother’s face. But even him, the new god, was not that powerful. Lucifer had billions and billions of years of experience, of battles, blood and sorrow. Compared to him, Castiel was something shiny and new, compared to him, Castiel was only few spared seconds and Lucifer was minutes. Hours maybe because he had seen it all. But anyway … Time to go back home.     
"Kiss the devil and you shall have what you want."   
  
Sam's voice was smooth, velvet and gold against Castiel's cheek. His big brother was close, his movements so well controlled and his new body well adjusted, it didn't even seem like he had moved at all. Yet, here he was, his red lips pressed against Castiel's cold cheek. His shoulder was pressing against the other'ss chest, he had bent over a little so he could run his lips against that skin. The movement was slow and Sam's lips were so soft … Oh so soft that Castiel closed his eyes and grabbed Sam's shoulder, inhaling slowly. Sam's smell, Sam's lips, Lucifer’s will. Those lips kept traveling across his skin, making Castiel colder by the seconds. The new god was melting underneath his big brother’s touches, because of course, Lucifer was good at this.     
  
"Kiss me and it all ends here."   
  
A whisper in his ear, a promise for the future.   
  
"Kiss me and I shall bow down to you … my lord."     
  
And Castiel didn't even dare say yes. He just nodded, ashamed. Ashamed of wanting this more than anything, ashamed of feeling. The souls inside of him were raging and screaming at him, some of them were even laughing but this time, Castiel didn't listen. Because his brother had retreated, the twisted thing in Sam's eyes looking bigger than ever, and he was smiling at him. Before he bent over, heading for his lips.     
It seemed like an eternity, it seemed like forever, like seeing his brother for the first time. And in that moment he knew, he knew Lucifer was nothing more but love. Love, twisted, sick, depressed, simple, pure … Devastating. Their lips met, Castiel stopped breathing. He didn't need to, but he had taken up that silly human habit, and he stopped. He closed his eyes, holding on to his big brother’s suit, tasting Sam's lips for the first time. Except that those lips were cold, so cold he wanted nothing more but to warm them up. So cold, almost like the body was dead. He was kissing a dead man, the poor, lost and foolish Castiel.     
  
He opened his mouth in terror, wanting to retreat, even to say sorry and pray for the other God. But he was kissing the devil, there was no turning back or apologizing. Lucifer sneaked his hands around his waist and held him closer, before his tongue invaded Castiel’s small mouth. Sliding, making his way inside, Lucifer licked, caressed, taunted every corner he could reach. Exploring the mouth in a way that should have been forbidden, and if kisses were supposed to be warm and full of passion, this one was cold and full of … Nothing. An empty kiss for the half angel.     
  
And the worst was to come, the worst thing to happen in this wrong world was when Sam's tongue brushed against Castiel. Lucifer waited for an answer and the answer came when Castiel kissed him back. His hands finding Sam's soft hair, deepening the kiss and looking for something. Anything. But there was nothing in this kiss except their tongues sliding against each other, fingers running through hair, hands holding each other close. They were crushing, they were melting and Castiel felt as he was about to disappear. This kiss was forbidden, kissing the devil should have been forbidden. Because Lucifer didn't get any pleasure from this kiss, he was only giving, giving Castiel exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. Nothing more, nothing less. More than anything, Castiel wanted to be loved. And when your god was asleep and your father was all the same, the only thing left was to kiss Lucifer and kill a brave man like Sam Winchester.     
  
Lucifer broke the kiss, smiling. He knew exactly what he did to his brother, just like he knew, by the look on his face that he wanted more. But he was still an angel, no time for those silly things. He however kissed Castiel's forehead before he stepped back, handing him the red rose he had kept carefully all those years.      
  
"Take this brother … And you better be careful … Hold on to it … Hold on to it because your precious humans, they're gonna leave you at some point. You'll look at this rose and you'll think of me. That's when we'll meet again. So … Goodbye Castiel."     
  
This was probably the last time Sam's eyes will look at the Earth, and surely the last chance Castiel had to stop his brother. He did not, the next second, Lucifer was gone, breaking the sky  with him. Leaving Castiel alone. The new god alone. He had killed Sam Winchester, broke himself apart in the process and now … Castiel tied up the rose to the collar of his trench coat, raising his eyes to the sky. Now he had work to do. A whole world to protect and some love to gain. Lucifer had returned home and there was no fallen angel anymore.     
  
And please … If you see the god in a trench coat, give him some love and whisper at his rose. If the flower breaks, so does the spell, so does the promise made with an empty kiss. And the devil will come to Earth again.


End file.
